F2M
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: Bercerita tentang gue Haruno Sakura, salah satu siswa biasa di SMP Konoha Gakuen. Siswa biasa di cerita luar biasa gajenya Author gila satu ini. Dari kebegoan sampai ke jombloan gue disini ceritain, Aib gue juga! Gila ! Ini cerita humornya maksa banget! tapi yah, mamir yuk ! Beli 2 gratis 1 lho ! / Warning !


" **F2M"**

' _Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto'_

 _Rate : T Genre : Humor. Cast : Sakura Haruno_

 **WARNING :**

Banyak typo bertebaran, OOC(mungkn?), Alur cepat, Gaje, Humor maksa, not plagiat, dll.

Nb : Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, silakan dibaca sampai selesai dulu dan silakan mereview kekurangan dari cerita saya.

.

.

.

.

 _Start_

Saat ini suasana di kelas 8 C lumayan tenang, semua siswa menyimak penjelasan dari Ibu Guru dengan baik walaupun ada beberapa siswa yang pasang muka sok ngerti padahal dalamnya gak ngerti sama sekali. Intinya, tidak ada satu suara gaduhpun yang terdengar dari kelas 8 C (Tumben).

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang ..

"Nah anak-anak yang dimaksud dari –"

Tiba – tiba,

BRAK

"MAAF BU ! SAYA TELAT"Teriak seorang siswi membuat kaget seluruh kelas.

"AYAM ! AYAM !" Sang Guru malah ngelatah gak jelas.

Sesaat suasana kelas menjadi hening, tak lama kemudian mulai terdengarlah suara ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas.

"Ehem" Ibu guru berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Deheman sang Guru membuat suasana kelas menjadi tegang guru menatap siswanya yang telat itu.

"Jadi, Haruno ini sudah jam –"

"7 kurang 15 bu, " Potong Sakura

"Benar ! Ini sudah jam 7 kurang lima-,Maksud saya jam 7.30"Ibu guru menatap tajam Sakura yang berusaha membodohinya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu bisa telat ?" Tanya Ibu Guru. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, raut mukanya udah kayak orang nahan boker – Maaf yang tadi itu salah – Udah kayak Banteng mau nyruduk.

"Saya..." Raut Sakura berubah menjadi serius.

"Ya?" Sang guru menunggu dengan sabarnya.

"Saya tadi diculik sama Ufo untuk menjaga perdamaian di planetny habis itu tiba tiba Lee Min Ho lewat bu-"

"Ganteng gak?"

"Ganteng banget bu, Raffi Ahmad aja lewat!"

"Kamu minta tanda tangannya?"Tanya Bu guru

"Saya gak sempat bu karna tiba tiba di depan saya Doraemon muncul dengan Nobita katanya mereka sedang syuting untuk film terbaru mereka, Setelah itu saya berlari ke sekolah tetapi saat di jalan saya harus membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan Terus setelah itu-"

"Stop ! Yang kamu katakan itu kebohongan atau kebenaran?" Sela Bu Guru penuh Emosi tangannya udah gatel mau gaplok Sakura tapi ia tahan.

"Kebohongan Bu ! soalnya Kebenaran hanya milik Tuhan"Jawab Sakura dengan varokahnya.

Sedangkan Ibu guru sudah ancang ancang mau gaplok Sakura dengan buku yang entah kapan sudah ada yang melihat itu langsung menyela.

"Maaf Bu, yang tadi itu bercanda, sekarang saya serius !" Sela Sakura degan tampang berkali kali lipat lebih serius dari pada yang tadi.

"Apa?!"Tanya Bu Guru, hidungnya sekarang udah kembang kempis kayak banteng karna emosi yang bergejolak.

"Saya.." Raut wajah Sakura yang tadi serius sekarang menjadi sedih.

"Ya?"

"Saya..."

"Iyaaaaaaaa?"

"Maaf Bu, entah kenapa terasa berat untuk mengatakannya"Jawab Sakura ia menundukan wajahnya

"Tidak apa apa nak, Ibu tahu rasanya seperti apa tapi kamu harus mengatakannya agar hatimu terasa lebih ringan" Nasehat Ibu Guru.

Entah kenapa cerita ini malah jadi drama sinetron kayak yang ada di tv tv Indonesia.

"Aku..." Gumam Sakura ragu, Ia masih belum yakin apakah harus berkata jujur pada gurunya yang galak ini.

Namun saat Sakura melihat seluruh pasang mata yang mendangnya dengan sorot mata tertarik termasuk temannya Sasuke yang terkenal cuek memilih memperhatikan dirinya (Cieeee), Sakura merasa ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Inilah Saatnya.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan memantapkan diri untuk berkata jujur di hadapn khalayak umum.

"Sebenarnya aku..."Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia memilih melanjutkan dengan sepenuh hati.

 **"Aku tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan."**

Hening.

Kelas langsung menjadi sangat sepi seperti kuburan. Membuat Sakura gelisah. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara tawa mebahana di segala penjuru kelas disertai gaplokan maut dari sang guru untuk siswinya tersayang, Rafika.

BUK

"WADAUW"teriak Sakura kesakitan akibat gaplokan maut dari sang Guru

"Teganya anda, padahal saya sudah menjawab dengan sangat serius"Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"DIAM DAN BERDIRI DENGAN SATU KAKI DI DEPAN KELAS SELAMA PELAJARAN SAYA"Seru Ibu guru berang akan tingkah laku siswinya itu.

"Guru kampret"Gumam Sakura pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar sang Guru.

"Ditambah mengerjakan 50 Soal Matematika dari saya dan harus dikumpulkan besok"Tambah Ibu guru dengan sadisnya.

Sakura melongo.

"TEEEEEEDDDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK" Teriak Sakura gaje.

 **Keep or not ?**

 **Berakhir dengan maksa dan gajenya.**


End file.
